


How To Raise And Keep A Dragon

by linvro21



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Baby Dragon, Crack, Cute, Dragon Egg, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Naughtyness, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared really wants a dragon, but Jensen is not so sure. After some slight persuasion by Jared and research into how to raise and keep a dragon, they decide it’s time to adopt. They might be in for more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Raise And Keep A Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the minibang at [](http://dragonbigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dragonbigbang.livejournal.com/)**dragonbigbang**.

Once upon a time, dragons roamed the earth.

Many people probably think they were dangerous, lived in mountains, and abducted fair maidens, only to be slain by fearless knights, but they would be wrong. There were earth and water dragons, flying and slithering dragons, friendly and hostile dragons, beautiful and ugly dragons, and many, many more.

Although their numbers were plentiful, they were rarely seen by the people of those days. So rarely that each scarce sighting resulted in hundreds of tales and stories. These imaginative stories were passed on, and retold, and forgotten, until the only tales that remained were about dangerous dragons who lived in mountains and abducted fair maidens, only to be slain by fearless knights.

 

Nowadays, dragons are more commonly sighted than the Big Canadian Moose.

Everyone knows that dragons live among humans, in plain view, cared for by enthusiasts. Although they are certainly not as common a pet as cats or dogs, they surely do compete in numbers with the exotic – mostly African – privately kept animals.

There are, however, several major differences in owning a dragon, versus any other animal, but that's for the coming story to tell.

And so it begins...

 

 

 

 

  
In this day and age, anyone can buy a dragon.

Anyone?

No. Jared really wants one, but his boyfriend, Jensen, valiantly keeps resisting and generally making life for the aspiring dragon owner very difficult...

 

A commercial interrupts the football game they're watching on TV.

_A couple enters the Dragonheart Dragons’ Home. They walk past several enclosures with different dragons in them; a beautiful rainbow colored one, a really cute young one, and a hopeful looking one with a TV remote in front of him._

_He looks at them with big pleading eyes. The man and woman look at each other and back to him with a puzzled look._

_The dragon gently taps the remote with a nail, and a video starts up on the big TV screen in his enclosure._

_It shows_ Introducing Norbert _and a picture of the dragon, as the song ‘Ain't Seen Nothing Yet’ plays._

_The dragon on the screen winks at them and then flies the kids to school, provides shade with his big wings while people drink from coconuts, mows the lawn, lets all the kids from the neighborhood glide down his tail into the pool, and then lights the barbecue to grill some steaks._

_The final scene is of the dragon sitting next to a huge trophy, as the words_ Every home needs a Norbert _appear._

_Impressed, the couple looks at each other and then back to the dragon, who's sitting politely and ready with a packed suitcase, as he raises one eye ridge at them, waiting for them to take him home._

 

“Jenseeen, I want a dragooon. Can we get one, please?”

Jared sits down on Jensen's lap and puts his arms around his neck as he puts on a face mimicking a three-year-old trying to manipulate his parents into buying him another McDonald’s Happy Meal.

Jensen tries to look around him to watch the game, but fails miserably.

“Haven't we discussed this dragon business – like – twenty times already?”

“Yup, but up 'till now, you always came to the wrong conclusion.”

“We're not getting a dragon just because you read Harry Potter and thought it'd be cool to hatch an egg just like Hagrid did. Can't this wait 'til after the game?”

Jared takes off his shirt.

“Are you sure there's no way I can persuade you?” he asks with a mischievous grin.

“Hmm, I don't know,” Jensen says as he presses the record button on the remote. “What exactly did you have in mind?” He shifts his gaze from the TV to Jared's naked torso.

“What if I said a dragon would make me really, really happy?” Jared says while he presses little wet kisses all over Jensen's face.

“Your happiness is _very_ important to me,” Jensen mumbles.

“You know how I get when I'm really, really happy, don't you?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure I remember. Why don't you refresh my memory?”

Jared continues to plant kisses down Jensen's chest and stops at the edge of his sweatpants. Then he looks up questioningly.

Jensen says, “Okay, okay, we'll talk dragons at dinner tonight. Again.”

 

The next day, Jensen goes off on a mysterious shopping trip. When he gets home, he's molested by a very impatient and curious Jared.

“Oompf,” Jensen puffs with a smile. “You don't have to maul me, you know.”

“What did you get me? You did get me something, right?”

“I got you something that I think will make a very good start to fulfilling your dream,” Jensen says with a twinkling in his eye.

Jensen presents Jared with a gift the size of a large shoe-box.

“You didn't? Did you?”

Jared rips the box open and his face falls. The box doesn’t contain an egg like he'd hoped. Instead he lifts out a potted plant and a book.

“It's a Dragonia,” Jensen says. “And a book on how to raise and keep a dragon.”

“But why?” Jared says in a slightly hurt and ticked off voice.

Jensen pulls him in a tight hug. “It's just to prepare you for the responsibility of being a dragon owner. You _know_ things keep dying around you.”

“Jackass. It's not _that_ bad,” Jared says as he punches Jensen in the shoulder.

“Yeah, it really is,” Jensen says. “Let me remind you of ALL the plants you ever cared for, your stick-insect, pet gerbil, talking GI-Joe, remote controlled helicopter, electric guitar, I-pod and I-pad. You even insisted on a funeral for your I-pad, remember?”

Jared flips him off and lowers his head.

Jensen bats Jared’s finger away and continues, “Taking care of a dragon... That's for life, man. It's a big responsibility,” with a little grin he looks over at Jared, “and we’d have to do this right.”

Jared lifts his head slowly, and the corners of his mouth turn upwards.

“What do you mean, ‘We’d have to do this right'? Are you saying we can get one?”

“For now, I like it like this, just the two of us. But I wouldn't mind owning a dragon in the future. While you try not to kill this plant, we can research our options.”

“Whoo-hoo!” Jared shouts happily as he pounces on Jensen again, making them fall to the floor. “In the meantime, I can show you what happens when I'm just regularly happy.”

“Uhm, I could go for that,” Jensen says.

 

Jensen comes downstairs the next morning to find the plant on the kitchen counter, sitting in a brightly finger-painted flowerpot with a name – Norbert – on it. It has been provided with a bowl of coke and a bowl of Skittles.

“You do know that won't actually do anything for its survival?” Jensen says grumpily as he walks over to the coffee maker.

“I just thought I would show as much responsibility and devotion to taking care of Norbert as I possibly can. Just to be on the safe side,” Jared says with a huge grin as he sneaks some of Norbert's Skittles in his mouth.

“Ah, I see you started reading up on dragons as well?”

“Yeah, and it's really interesting. Did you know that this book was written by John Topsell, the famous dragon-breeder? It has a useful checklist. And since we're both just sitting here, I figured we should start on it now."

“There's no way out of this, is there? Okay, then.” Jensen sits down at the counter with his hot coffee.

“ _Question one: Do you really want to raise and keep a dragon?_ Yes.”

“Uhm, maybe.”

“ _Question two: Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with this animal?_ Yes.”

“No.”

Jared takes another handful of Skittles and throws some at Jensen's head. “Grumpy old fool.” He’s lucky Jensen isn’t fully awake yet, so there are no immediate insults returned or repercussions taken.

“ _Three: Will you put in your will who will take care of the dragon, once you have passed?_ “Yes, of course.”

“That's just nuts,” Jensen says as he huffs out a breath of astonishment. “Are they serious?”

Jared ignores Jensen’s objections and drinks Norbert's coke in one go, spilling some along both sides of the bowl, and onto his shirt.

“ _Four: Can you afford to buy, raise and take care of a dragon?_ Yes, we're loaded.”

“And that’s the first 'yes' for me.”

Jared takes Norbert's food bowl and tips the remaining Skittles in his mouth.

“ _Question five: Can you provide the dragon with a suitable, secure and fenced terrain?_ “Sure, he’ll be very happy on our land.”

“I guess so. Yes.”

“ _Can you provide the dragon with the right kind and amount of food he requires to be healthy and happy?_ What kind of question is that? Of course! There's a dragon supply store only half an hour's drive.”

“Yup, that’s right,” Jensen admits reluctantly.

“ _Last question: Do you want to put in the time and energy in raising and keeping a dragon?_ That's the fun part. Duh.”

Jensen looks over at Jared with the start of smile on his stubbled cheeks. “Nah, still not sure.”

“ _If you answered 'yes' to all questions, you can read more about getting a dragon on the next page._ I did! And you said... three times 'yes', twice 'maybe', once 'no'. That's almost five times 'yes'! We're so getting a dragon.”

Jensen rolls his eyes and takes a long drink of his coffee.

“Look, Norbert finished his breakfast. Good boy,” Jared says with a grin, as he pats the purple leaves.

 

 

After finishing his coffee, Jensen goes back upstairs to take a shower. Just as he relaxes under the warm rays, he hears Jared coming into the bathroom.

“What is it now?” Jensen asks, before Jared can say anything.

Jared thinks Jensen is still enjoying his morning grumpiness, so says in his most cheerful voice - to counteract the negativity oozing from the shower cubicle - “What kind should we buy?”

“What kind of what? Breakfast cereal? Candy? Beer?” Jensen wipes a clear circle on the shower door.

“Dickface. You know what I mean. I'd like a cute one.”

“I really don't think fluffy dragons exist, Jared.”

“Not a pink and fluffy one, just... not mean looking or dangerous.”

Jared flips through the dragon book as he sits on the closed toilet seat.

“This is a nice one. Oh, it needs a natural river to sleep in. And this ugly one with antlers... has a habit of eating children and farm animals. That's a definite no then. I want a friendly one that breathes fire. The Standard Western Dragon. This dragon could be the one. Let me see: wings, green, breaths fire, classical dragon, serrated tail. Back in the day, they used to be violent, but only the friendly ones survived the hordes of angry villagers and knights. So, the modern ones are descendants of the non-violent survivors.”

“Where does it live?”

“I says here Europe, USA, Southern-Canada climate wise. Just needs a cave to store its treasures.”

“Treasures, huh?” Jensen walks over to Jared. “Hmm, I actually like the look of that one.”

“And that's just the grown up version. Imagine what it looks like when it's all tiny and cute.”

“You and your cute dragon. You sure you don't want a little doggy?” Jensen says as he ruffles Jared’s hair.

Jared retaliates by slapping Jensen’s bare ass, “Ah, shut up.”

Jared keeps reading the pages about the Standard Western Dragon as Jensen towels off. “The egg is green, red or brown, scaled and too hot to touch with bare hands. Smoke can seep out through the scales. Cool. Where would we get an egg though?”

“Probably online somewhere.” Jensen says. “It looks like we're actually getting a dragon, doesn't it?”

 

 

 

 

  
Getting ahold of an egg by a Standard Western Dragon isn't quite as simple as Jensen thought. It turns out that one has to get it from the mother dragon herself, or – to be more precise – it has to be gifted by the mother dragon.

 

“Jen, are you nervous?”

“No. Why? Uhm, maybe a little.”

“Well, your knuckles are kinda turning white.”

Jensen doesn’t look at Jared, “I'm just keeping the car from crashing with all these fucking nut-cases driving around today.”

“Yeah. If you say so,” Jared says with a barely noticeable smile on his lips. “Let's talk names. I was thinking Suzy for a girl or Brad for a boy.”

“What? Are you kidding me?” Jensen looks abruptly at Jared with a frantic look on his face, “Oh, you’re kidding. Are you kidding? We can't choose normal kid's names. A dragon needs to be named after someone strong, like a god or a modern day icon. It needs a fitting name, like Thor, or Caesar, or Bruce.”

“Bruce? As in Springsteen?” Jared asks with some doubt.

“No, as in Banner, you know? The Hulk.”

Jared shakes his head, “We're not naming our little baby dragon after a cartoon monster. No way.”

“He's not a mon- Nevermind, just leave it.” Jensen glues his eyes back to the road.

They sit in silence for the rest of the way to the dragon breeder.

 

It turns out there is no need for nervousness after all. The mother dragon sniffs a bit at Jensen's hair and licks Jared's face. Then she just rolls the egg over to them. And that is that.

The dragon breeder walks them to their car and waits for Jared to get in before putting the egg - wrapped in fireproof blankets - in his lap.

“So, you guys wanna know what it is?” he asks in a conspiring tone of voice.

“Well, I kind of hope it’s a dragon and not a giant alligator,” Jensen says jokingly. He’s much more relaxed now that they have the egg in their possession.

“Yeah,” Jared says softly, “I mean, yes, we want to know. Right?” He looks over at Jensen. Jensen nods.

The mans extends his arm through the window and shakes their hands,“Congratulations, it’s a boy!”

 

On the way back, Jared keeps the egg in his lap. Well, to be sure he’s holding the egg wearing industrial oven-mitts in addition to the blankets. A tiny piece of the egg is still peeking out, so the occasional little swirl of smoke escapes and blows out through the open car window.

“Aren't you beautiful?” Jared asks in a high pitched voice people often use when talking to babies. “Yes, you are. All nice and green. Ooh, and some red as well. You're going to be such a beautiful cute little dragonling. Yes, you will.”

“It can't hear you, silly.”

“He might.”

“You know what the breeder said. Just keep it warm and safe, and wait for four to six weeks. Not a whole lot you can do in the meantime.”

Jensen pats Jared’s thigh lovingly.

“I know,” he says to Jensen before turning to the egg again “I know, yes, I know, little tiny dragon baby laying here in this lovely egg. You’re gonna grow big and strong and break out of your egg, but not too soon. Your daddies have a lot of stuff to do before you hatch.”

 

When they get home, Jared tucks the egg in a corner of the sofa and sits down next to it. It’s still wrapped in the fire-proof blanket to prevent the egg from burning down their house. He clearly remembers the dragon breeder telling them to keep the egg warm and close at all times. So the rest of the day he takes it everywhere he goes, never letting it out of his sight once. He even puts it in the sink when he goes to the bathroom.

 

“Seriously, do you have to take that egg into our bed every night?,” Jensen asks grumpily.

“But the dragon breeder said-”

“Yeah, I know what he said, but I’ve had enough,” Jensen says more insistently.

“I’m not leaving little Eggy out in the cold alone,” Jared pouts.

“Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy having sex with you wherever. It’s just, after two weeks, I’d like to have sex in our own bed for once.”

“Jensen,” Jared says indignantly, “but then Eggy will hear us.” He clutches the heap of blankets covering the egg, “And he might break. We could kill him.”

“I know you just want to take good care of that egg, but please, let me take good care of you too. You don’t want to be all stressed out when it hatches, do you?” Jensen asks as he strokes Jared’s hair.

“I guess you’re right. Maybe we could buy him a cot to put by the bed,” Jared says reluctantly.

“We’ll buy one first thing tomorrow,” Jensen says relieved and smiling. He bows over the heap of blankets between them and gives Jared a goodnight kiss. “Night.”

 

Later that night, Jared lays awake wondering about what their baby dragon will look like, what personality he will have, and what stuff they will need to get for him once he’s hatched.

“We should have a dragonling shower,” Jared says in the dark of the bedroom.

Jensen doesn’t react, he has fallen asleep already. That doesn’t stop Jared from planning the party in his head. He sees green balloons and streamers with scales printed on them, a large picture of a dragon with its head cut-out to take funny pictures with, and lots and lots of themed food and drinks.

 

“Congratulations on the egg,” Danneel says. She hands Jared a gift certificate to the local butcher’s. “I heard young dragons eat their weight in meat a week,” she says smiling to Jensen.

“I see you’ve put on some weight,” Chad says as he taps Jared’s stomach. “Pregnancy will do that to you.”

“You should know. Remind me again, how many girls you’ve impregnated?” Jared asks as they walk into the living room.

Jensen answers the door for Jared’s parents while Jared shows the guests the egg. Cooing voices drift from the livingroom to the hallway.

“Hi Jensen,” Jared’s dad says as he shakes Jensen’s hand firmly. “So, a dragon, huh?”

“I couldn’t hold it off any longer,” Jensen says with a wink.

“I know that you’re aware that our son has been accident prone all his life.”

“As I know that you’re aware that when he pulls that face, it’s impossible to refuse him anything," Jensen says as he stares lovingly at Jared through the open door.

Jared’s father sighs, “Yes, we’re familiar with that face. That’s how we ended up with more pets than I’d like to admit. Well, here’s our present.”

He hands Jensen a large, heavy box with a huge, red bow on it.

Jensen unwraps the present, “Ah, it’s a fire extinguisher,” he says, barely disguising his surprise.

“Hey, it’s better to be safe than sorry,” Jared’s dad says as he pats Jensen’s shoulder. ”Did you up the insurance on the house already?”

Jared walks over to them, “Dad, don’t be a party pooper. Here, have a glass of Flaming Dragon.”

Jared hands his father a drink with actual flames coming off of it.

“Our present might come in handy quicker than I thought,” Jared’s father mumbles.

“I’ll show you how it’s done, Mister P,” Chad says. He blows out the flame and downs the drink in one go.

Jensen’s parents bring them a box filled with theater jewelry, copper pots and cutlery. Jensen is staring at the contents of the box, clearly figuring out why his parents would bring this to a dragonling shower.

“Oh, how cute,” Jared immediately says when he sees what they’ve brought Eggy, “His first treasure. Thanks.”

Then the neighbors arrive with a joint present, it’s an outdoor grill. Jared has to promise that they will be invited to come over and try it out when their dragon is big enough to keep the heat going for some steaks.

 

The day after the shower, a huge truck and crane stop in front of their house to unload an enormous quantity of iron plates and bars for the remodel of one of the guest rooms. It will be the dragonling’s room until he’s old enough to live in his own cave.

After the workmen leave, Jared sits down on the floor in the middle of the room. It’s been covered in flame retardant material before it’s been clad in specially treated iron. Any day now, this room will be inhabited by their own cute little dragon.

He mentally checks the to-do list. Everything is ready now. They’ve had Eggy for five weeks and three days now, so it could happen any minute. Jared’s still a little confused whether he should refer to himself as 'mommy', 'daddy' or just 'dragon owner' after Eggy hatches.

 

That evening, they are both outside on the porch, watching the sunset.

“Jensen?” Jared asks very quietly.

“Yes?”

“I’m scared.”

“What’s wrong, Jared?” Jensen asks. He walks over to Jared holding the egg, and sits down next to him on the porch swing.

“What if there are complications? What if he gets ill?” Jared looks down at the egg.

“We’ll just call Doctor Beaver and he’ll fix it. It’ll be alright, don’t worry.”

“And what if- What if Eggy doesn’t like me?”

“Of course it’ll like you. It’s a dragon, it will bond to the first person it sees,” Jensen puts his hand reassuringly on Jared’s shoulder.

“The first person _he_ sees, Jensen,” Jared says when he looks into Jensen’s eyes.

“You’re right. But I just know this little dragon will love you, because you will be the best parent he could ever want.”

“Thanks, Jensen,” Jared puts the egg down next to him, scoots over closer to Jensen and gives him a long kiss. His hand wanders over to Jensen’s crotch.

“What about Eggy?” Jensen asks.

“We’ll just have to be very quiet.”

 

 

 

  
Three nights later, Jared wakes up to strange noises. The sound alternates between that of nails scraping on a chalkboard and someone eating chips from the bag.

He sits up in bed, his heart racing, and he quickly unwraps the egg from its blankets. Jared gets his flashlight from the nightstand so he won’t wake up Jensen. He can’t see any changes yet, but the sounds are definitely coming from inside the egg.

Jared debates whether he should tell Jensen, but opts to not, seeing how Jensen gets when he doesn’t get enough sleep, and he’s not prepared to deal with an extra grumpy Jensen in the morning.

Just as he’s starting to panic a little, a tiny crack appears on the side of the egg.

“”Eggy?” Jared whispers. “I know you can hear me. Come on little dude, you can do it.”

Tears are welling up in his eyes. It’s finally happening.

The crack expands and branches out into new fractures, until a little spike breaks the surface.

Jared holds his breath.

Some swirls of smoke escape and then the spike pushes through. Jared can see now that it’s a little sharp claw, trying to widen the puncture.

“Go Eggy,” Jared whispers.

The egg breaks into three major parts. In the middle sits a panting, green hatchling. His eyes are closed and his little wings are stuck against his wet body.

He’s beautiful.

“Hey, little one,” Jared says as he softly touches the dragonlings cheek. He’s not hot to the touch, but nice and warm.

The baby looks up at Jared with the biggest, greenest eyes Jared has ever seen, even more vividly colored than Jensen’s. He cocks his head just a little, but enough to make Jared’s heart melt instantly. This is what it feels like to be a parent.

Then the baby lets out a little whiny, high pitched sound that makes Jared ache inside.

“Come here.” Jared wraps him in a t-shirt, picks him up in his arms, and tucks the newborn in under the duvet, right next to him.

“Do you see that man over there? He’s your other daddy, or maybe more of an uncle, I’m not sure yet, but we’ll let him sleep ‘till morning. Trust me, it’s for the best.”

The dragonling closes his big green eyes and sighs contently. A tiny amount of smoke escapes his nostrils.

Jared turns off the flashlight, and cuddles up to his baby dragon. It’s the best feeling in the world.

“Jared?” Jensen asks in the dark of their bedroom.

“Yes?”

“Do you smell smoke?”

“Go back to sleep, Jensen. It’s only Ignis”

“Wha-? Who?” Jensen says sleepily.

“Iggy. He hatched.”

“Oh,” Jensen says, and turns to his other side. A few moments later he abruptly sits up in their bed, breathing hard. “Jared, what did you say?”

“Jensen, meet Iggy. Iggy this is Jensen.”

 

 

 

  
Jensen wakes up to the continuous sound of the blender. When he walks into the kitchen, Jared just adds another slab of meat and presses the button again.

The dragonling scurries around on the floor. He’s clearly still trying to figure out how to work his legs.

Jensen sits down on the floor next to him. The little dragon has an adorable likeness to Bambi on ice.

“Thanks,” Jensen says. “Thanks for letting me sleep. You did okay I see.” The last sentence is directed to the dragon.

Iggy looks up at Jensen and shuffles closer. He puts his little head on Jensen’s leg.

“Aww, he likes you,” Jared says as he walks over with a big bowl of meat porridge. “Do you wanna give him his first feeding?”

Jensen takes the bowl and looks at the red goo. “I’m not sure I like that idea. This stuff is disgusting. Why can’t he have chopped up pieces?”

“Iggy?” Jared asks. “Open wide.”

Jared opens his own mouth in example.

The dragonling opens his little, toothless mouth.

“See? That’s why. His teeth won’t come in until a few more weeks. So, in the wild the mother grinds up the meat in her mouth and feeds it directly to the baby. Just like penguins. Later, when he has teeth and knows how to fly properly, we’ll get a hunting license for him and he’ll hunt his own food.”

While Jared explains the contents of the bowl of grossness to Jensen, Iggy tries to dive into the food.

“Okay, okay, I get it. You’re hungry,” Jensen says laughing a little while gently pushing Iggy’s head away from the bowl.

Jensen scoops up a small amount of meat soup on a spoon and feeds it to the little dragon. He gums it it up quite happily. In no time the bowl is empty, most of the food having made its way into Iggy's mouth, with only a few splatters having landed on Jensen's PJs.

“I’m guess, I’m going for a shower now,” Jensen says.

“Wait up. I’ll go put Iggy in his room and then I’ll come join you.”

“Now, that’s an idea I like.”

 

“Iggy!” Jensen yells from the bedroom.

Jared hurries to see what’s wrong.

Jensen is furious, “He ruined my good suit. Oh no, look what he did!”

“It’s not that bad,” Jared says soothingly.

“What the- The jacket’s got tiny little teeth marks all over!”

“What do you want me to do?” Jared asks, “I can’t make him pay for a new suit out of his allowance.”

“And where are my watch and cufflinks? Ah, there’s our perp. Confess,” Jensen says as Iggy walks into the bedroom.

“You are a bad,” Jared starts in a stern voice as he turns around and sees the little dragon look up to him, “ba- No, you’re not. You can’t help it. You’re a little cutie pie, aren’t you?” he coos while scratching Iggy behind the ears.

Iggy drops to the floor and turns his little belly up for Jared to scratch some more.

Jensen just rolls his eyes and gets another suit from the closet.

 

“Jared!” Jensen yells in the middle of the night. “What’s going on over there?”

“Not sure yet!” Jared yells back. He crouches down next to a whining Iggy, “Don’t mind Mister Grouchy Pants. Now, what’s the matter with you?”

Iggy tries to chew Jared’s hands and ankles, and he keeps gnawing at his golden wedding ring.

“Ouch, stop that Iggy. Are you teething? You are, aren’t you? Wait, I have an idea.”

Jared walks out of Iggy’s room, and the whining climbs up a notch.

When Jared comes back with a frozen steak, Jensen is cuddling the little dragon, but to no avail. When Iggy sees what Jared’s brought, he attacks the meat immediately and the screeching noise stops.

“Good idea,” Jensen whispers.

They leave the room on their tiptoes.

 

“Iggy!” Jared yells.

The dragon flies off with the steak clutched in his claws.

“I’ll go get another one from the fridge,” Jensen says as he puts down the grill tongs.

 

“Iggy!”

Jared hops into the living room on one foot, looking very angry.

“What’s the matter now?” Jensen says, barely containing a smile.

“That little shit pooped on the hallway floor,” Jared grumbles.

“Shit happens,” Jensen says as he tries to stay out of reach of Jared’s grabbing hands and his foul demeanor.

When Jensen’s gone to work, Jared starts potty training Ignis.

At first, Iggy has no idea what Jared wants him to do, but after some persuasion with tiny bits of meat, he sits down in the right spot on the newspaper.

“Poop,” Jared says. “Iggy, poop!”

Iggy just looks up at him with his big green eyes, and gets up from the paper, walks around the room for a bit, and pees in the corner.

Jared sighs and walks over to Iggy. “Hey, Iggy. I happen to think you’re a very smart little dragon, so let me show you what I mean. Look.”

He picks up the still clean newspaper and rubs it over the pee on the floor. Then he puts the newspaper on the floor, pee side up. “You’re supposed to pee on this.”

Jared sits down and points to the pee on the floor, “Pee bad.”

Then he points to the newspaper, “Pee good.”

Iggy walks over to Jared, climbs in his lap, and rolls up comfortably like a little warm ball.

Potty training is not the instant success Jared had hoped.

 

That evening, they sit on the couch together, watching the game. Jensen’s on the left, Jared’s on the right and Iggy’s in the middle.

“Don’t hog the popcorn, dude,” Jared says.

Jensen passes the bowl to Jared.

“Achoo!,” Iggy sneezes right into the popcorn.

“Iggy!” they yell in unison.

Jensen jumps up and starts frantically slapping his thighs.

Jared can’t help laughing his ass off as Iggy watches in wonder.

“I’d like to see how you’ll react when he sneezes hot sparks all over your jeans,” Jensen says still a bit pissed off, although he’s smiling now as well.

 

Almost two months later, they’re just about to start dinner, when Iggy walks into the dining room.

He’s grown considerably, he’s about knee-high now, and he can fly short distances. They have installed a special door that opens automatically when Iggy approaches, so he’s free to come and go from his room and the house as he pleases, except for at night.

“Hey, Iggy. Just in time for dinner,” Jared says. He pets Iggy absentmindedly on the head as he takes a bite of his corn.

“Eww, Jared. Look at your hand,” Jensen almost shouts. “Look at his mouth!” He stands up and almost runs around the table to Iggy, a napkin in his hand.

Jared’s hand is covered in blood and the head of a rabbit dangles from their dragon’s mouth.

“Iggy!” Jared stands up from his chair. “You hunted a rabbit! That’s _amazing_!”

Iggy looks up to him and places the rabbit at Jared’s feet.

Jared bows down to cuddle his dragon. “You’re fantastic. I’m so proud of you. Here,” he holds out the prey to Iggy, “You should have it, it’s your first.”

“Jared that might not be a go-”

But before Jensen can finish his sentence, Iggy starts tearing the rabbit to pieces. Fur, meat and blood cover the floor and walls of their beautiful dining room. Jared’s smile falters.

“Oops,” he says. “Didn’t think of that. I guess we need a feeding room. Just be glad he’s not breathing fire yet.”

“I vote for Iggy to have his dinner outside from now on,” Jensen says.

Jared is about to protest when a piece of rabbit hits him in the face.

“Okay.”

 

Jared rushes into the room, past Jensen, to the kitchen.

“Jensen, where’s that present we got from my mom and dad?” he asks as he opens and closes random cabinets.

“You mean the fire extinguisher?” Jensen asks as he looks on in confusion.

Jared turns to him with near desperation in his eyes. “Yes, the fire extinguisher, where is it?”

“It’s in the cupboard in the ha- Wait. What do you need it for?” Jensen gets up and follows Jared to the hallway.

“Ehm, Iggy sort of set fire to the curtains in the living room. Guess our little boy is growing up”.

 

 

 

  
Ignis is now in full control over his dragon fire, and he can do all kinds of neat tricks.

Jensen and Ignis are playing a game that resembles clay pigeon shooting. Jensen throws up a pinecone and Iggy will toast it with a well placed burst of fire. The sparks rain down onto the wet lawn.

Jared thinks that it’s great to see both Jensen and their dragon having fun together. Jensen and Iggy play all kinds of sports outside after the dragon moved out of the house and into his own cave.

“Jensen, Ignis, come over here by the pine tree. We’re gonna take a picture for our first Christmas card together.”

Jared jostles them in a pose he’s happy with. Then he pushes the timer button on the camera and walks into frame, next to Jensen.

“Say ‘steak’.”

When Jared is happy with the picture he gets a bag of marshmallows from the kitchen. He puts a few on a metal spike. He looks around expectantly at Jensen.

“Iggy, fire.”

Ignis blasts a beautiful flame of exactly the right temperature over the marshmallow and they turn the right shade of light brown in an instant.

“Thanks, buddy,” Jared says to Iggy.

“Wow, neat trick,” Jensen says. “You’re a great dragon instructor.” Then he turns to Iggy, “And you’re way more fun than I expected.” He quickly snags a warm marshmallow from Jared’s spike.

 

 

Jensen has to reach up to pat the dragon on the nose. Iggy has grown so tall, he doesn’t even fit in the house anymore.

 

After Ignis has settled down in his cave for the night, Jared and Jensen lay in bed together, snuggled up close.

“Jensen, I want another dragon. Can we get one, please?”

Jared’s eyes are glinting. He moves to sit over Jensen, his knees pressed to the outside of Jensen’s thighs.

“Two dragons could keep each other company.” Jared kisses Jensen’s cheek. “We could finally go away for the weekend.” He kisses Jensen’s lips. “They could play together.” He leaves a trail of kisses to Jensen’s left nipple.

Jared goes on, “Or we could get a female.” He nibbles softly, before continuing his way down Jensen’s body. “We could have our own baby dragons!” His tongue swirls around Jensen’s belly button and then Jared looks up.

“Can we, Jensen?”

Jensen just sighs deeply. He’s still not good at resisting Jared, especially not when Jared is looking directly at him while licking his lips, right before wrapping his mouth around Jensen’s dick.

Please leave the artist Containerpark some love on her lovely art [here](http://containerpark.livejournal.com/4998.html).


End file.
